earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Countdown - 1 Month Ago
Characters * Talon * Phosphorus * Kraken * Dragon * Griffin * Bane * Phantasm Location * The Docks, Gotham City, NJ * July 19th 2017, 2215 EST VOX Archive * Phosphorus: Make sure those crates are handled carefully. Precious cargo in there, man. * Kraken: weapon charging We'll be happy to take those off of you so you don't have to worry anymore. * Griffin: weapon charging, footsteps You heard the lady. Set the crates down and step away. * Phosphorus: You sure you want to do this? * Dragon: weapon charging No more talking out of you, bonehead. * Phosphorus: But then how do you expect me to introduce my friends? * Dragon: Friends? You mean henchmen? * Phosphorus: No... I mean my security detail. Come on out, boys! * Bane: door opening, footsteps: 3 instances Hola, chicas. * Talon: scrapping against sheath, joints cracking These are the ones giving us so much trouble? * Kraken: Dragon? Gameplan? footsteps * Dragon: We stick together... We get through this... * Phosphorus: If any of you resist, you all die. cracking Last chance to surrender. * Kraken: Don't think about it, girls... * Griffin: We're in over our heads here, girls... Maybe we- * Dragon: No! We did not struggle and suffer through everything we've been through to just give in. We continue to struggle and we survive. * Bane: Suit yourself. footsteps, shout, whack, body hitting shipping container, pained scream I'll take that. bones breaking, pained scream * Griffin: Get off of her! blast, body skipping across concrete Kraken, are you- * Kraken: Look out, Grif! blast, blast deflected flames, flames crackling, whoosh, whoosh, whack, grapple, flesh searing, pained scream * Phosphorus: Such a lovely scream- blast, skeletal remains hitting ground * Griffin: footsteps It's okay. I got you... This way, Kraken... * Talon: whack, blade scrapping metal, rapid footsteps, heat blast, chuckle You telegraph all your moves. Amateur... piercing flesh, pained scream Almost no pleasure in killing you. hiss, stumbling footsteps * Dragon: Change of plans... hiss, stumbling footsteps Save your- gurgle, choke, body hitting metal wall, pained breathing * Talon: Almost. blood spattering, thud In your next life, stay out of the affairs of the Court of- blast, agonized shout * Kraken: footsteps: 2 instances Kathy?! You still with us? * Griffin: 3 seconds, sigh She's alive... sigh Barely. How do we get- * Kraken: You're the brains of the outfit. I was hoping you'd have an idea! blast, energy blast, energy blast * Bane: You're cornered! Surrender! Don't draw this out more than you have to! * Kraken: If we're going to hell, you're coming with us! blast, energy blast, energy blast * Griffin: spray I've stabilized her. She needs medical attention soon, though... * Kraken: Uh... We may have bigger problems, Grif... blast, energy blast, energy blast Notice how there's only Bane and Phosphorus over there? blast, energy blast, energy blast Where'd that creepy Owl guy wander off to? * Talon: chuckle Who? Me? Look up... whoosh, feet landing, whack, pained scream, body hitting metal wall, whack, whack, body hitting metal wall, blade scrapping sheath Now for you two to join your friend- hissing * The Phantasm: Not today, Talon! hissing, slice, slice, blood spattering, pained hiss, rapid footsteps * Phosphorus: footsteps, psychic thrum, smoke hissing stops, cough, cough What the expletive was that?! Talon?! Get yourself up and tell me what happened! Where'd they go? * Bane: Calmate, hombre. I recognized that voice. The Phantasm took them. * Phosphorus: The Phantasm? scoff No way. That's an urban legend. * Talon: groan they say the same about the Court of Owls... and once upon a time they said the same about Batman. Gotham is a city where legends come alive... She's real, believe me. I have seen her and lived to tell the tale. * Phosphorus: She? * Talon: Indeed. She held me captive for weeks, but at times when she thought I was asleep, i'd see her remove her mask. The Phantasm is a woman. I never did get a good look, but I can tell you that she is a banshee of auburn hair and ice blue eyes. * Phosphorus: So? Great... You saying these mythical bitches are now friends with an urban legend?! * Bane: Hmm... Auburn hair and ice blue eyes? I may know this woman you speak of... I met such a woman from Gotham in Europe once, just as skilled as any assassin... Maybe we shall pay her a visit? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown - 2 Months Ago. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown - Ready To Go. * Phantasm captured Talon back in VOX Box: Caged Birds. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - 1 Month Ago Category:VOX Box Category:William Cobb/Appearances Category:Alexander Sartorius/Appearances Category:Sonia Alcana/Appearances Category:Kathy Duquesne/Appearances Category:Rocky Ballantine/Appearances Category:Bane/Appearances Category:Andrea Beaumont/Appearances Category:Terrible Trio/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances